


hurts like hell

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Heavy Angst, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Revenge Omens, Reverse Omens, but it's not the most important thing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 那天日光明朗，全不似諸城傾圯的日子。但什麼時候天氣和事態走向會一致了。亞茨拉斐爾此生最後一次將書店招牌翻到「休息中」，手一揮鎖上大門時，書桌上的詩集仍是攤開的，書籤安靜地滑進接合處，白色羽翼瓷杯留在洗碗槽，底部可可漬稠得像汙染頭上的王冠。亞茨拉斐爾沒有回頭望他珍貴的收藏品最後一眼。1800就在書架上的珍本、古籍二年內會出現在拍賣場，十年之內在交易中流散殆盡。反正，步伐輕快走出書店的權天使對即將降臨的悲劇仍一無所知。如此久遠的未來，更不是他能預測的。亞茨拉斐爾有個午餐約要赴呢。Based on the #revengeomens au on ig by @masao.sketch.根據ig上@masao.sketch大大的角色反轉(？)架空寫成。





	1. Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revenge Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520841) by masao. 

> 相信我，我寫完了，只是還沒打字

那天日光明朗，全不似諸城傾圯的日子。

但什麼時候天氣和事態走向會一致了。

亞茨拉斐爾此生最後一次將書店招牌翻到「休息中」，手一揮鎖上大門時，書桌上的詩集仍是攤開的，書籤安靜地滑進接合處，白色羽翼瓷杯留在洗碗槽，底部可可漬稠得像汙染頭上的王冠。亞茨拉斐爾沒有回頭望他珍貴的收藏品最後一眼。1800就在書架上的珍本、古籍二年內會出現在拍賣場，十年之內在交易中流散殆盡。

反正，步伐輕快走出書店的權天使對即將降臨的悲劇仍一無所知。如此久遠的未來，更不是他能預測的。

亞茨拉斐爾有個午餐約要赴呢。  


_How can I put it down into words_

_When it’s almost too much for my soul alone_

接近伯克利廣場時亞茨拉斐爾心中的喜悅洶湧得可以淹沒倫敦。麗茲的惡魔蛋糕，覆盆子乳酪佐巧克力冰淇淋。克羅利的笑，克羅利對世界的譏嘲，克羅麗的手，輕碰天使豐潤的手背。說實話他自己也不清楚到的比較期待甜食還是惡魔。是惡魔吧。天啟後關係確立進展迅速幾乎成為老夫老夫的克羅麗。和他進行毫無意義「誰可以為對方想出更多暱稱」比賽的克羅利。說好了要帶他去音樂祭體驗搖滾樂的克羅利。

亞茨拉斐爾最親愛的，稜角分明，驕傲的惡魔。  


亞茨拉斐爾目睹他最珍視的，疼惜萬分，摯愛的惡魔被天使長加百列雙手反剪在後，掙扎無用。  


_I loved_

_and I loved_

_and I lost you_

他甚至不必讀克羅利的嘴型也知道他在大喊什麼：跑呀，蠢天使，跑呀。短暫的時間內亞茨拉斐爾已經學會讀懂蛇般蜿蜒易扭的軀體。短暫到還來不及討論上床的時間內。他可學得真快。  


_I loved, and I loved,_

_and I lost you_

前守護伊甸東門的天使，聰明的亞茨拉斐爾，在俗世中打滾上千年的權天使做出了明智的決定：跑，依循克羅利的請求。  


_I loved, and I loved, and I lost you_

即使此刻打開翅膀他也不會更快。人類鮮少有判斷正確的事，但你瞧，飛奔。多麼貼切的字眼──草地在那腳步下都要生出火來。我們說過這是晴朗的一天。  


_And it hurts like Hell_

亞茨拉斐爾跑向克羅利。赤手空拳。氣喘吁吁(克羅利不該寵著他吃可麗餅進麗茲酒店，不應該稱讚他的小肚腩對蛇形或人形惡魔來說都是柔軟的枕頭，不應該滿口嘶嘶聲的發誓要把斗膽詆毀亞茨拉斐爾的天使長一腳踢進地獄硫磺池裡)。

正好趕上加百列的羽毛漬空中悠然飄落。

「不！」亞茨拉斐爾撕心裂肺的大吼，不知何時黏上身，來自地獄的觸手將他往下跩，往無光處去。

_Dreams fight with machine inside my heads like adversaries_

絕望中亞茨拉斐爾張開翅膀──許有以後哈斯塔才會嘲諷的從鐵欄杆另一頭露出黃牙「你那什麼亮晶晶的鬼玩意兒，一群弱一點的雜碎見到還以為自己瞎了」。權天使在極度恐慌中並沒有聽見嗤笑或驚呼。_我不會墮落，我怎麼可能墮落，加百列米歇爾都還好端端踩在雲上，克羅利今天見面還沒吻過我的臉頰，我不可以墮落。_他能感覺到體內被神恩填滿的部分正被在一點一滴吸走，化為空無。明亮溫暖而溫柔轉為黑暗冰冷而殘酷。

他的羽毛尖端由雪白加深，吸收地獄永無止盡的陰影。  


_Come wrestle me free, clean from the war_

亞茨拉斐爾從未體驗也從未想像過這種痛苦。潮濕的地底，熾熱的地獄之火將已轉為深灰色的羽毛徹底染成墨黑。他察覺不到愛或愉悅或平靜。燃燒的火焰沒有絲毫光亮。亞茨拉斐爾幾乎錯以為他是孤獨一個，身處墮天以及失去克羅麗的痛苦。那是不一樣的折磨，他不知道哪種最難忍受。他親愛的克羅利到底是怎麼活下來的，怎麼擁有凍結時間和蠱惑人心的強大力量，卻選擇阻止世界末日，與人類站在同一陣線，愛上亞茨拉斐爾這位傻傻把火焰劍送給人類的蠢天使。

克羅利到底怎麼做到的？  


_Your heart fits like a key into the lock on the wall_

於是那瘦高的身影出現在亞茨拉斐爾面前。赤銅色的披肩長髮，暗黃蛇瞳，緊身黑褲的邊緣隱沒在皮上衣和蛇皮鞋裡。那笑，隱隱約約，不是他待在書店後頭喝醉了嚷嚷一些亂七八糟胡話的大笑，而是亞茨拉斐爾在餐桌旁抬起頭惡魔來不及把墨鏡在推上點遮掩濃濃愛意時臉上總掛的淡淡微笑。一片虛無中只有克羅利存在。他是光。

「親愛的？」骨頭碎裂又用瀝青補起，疼痛輾過亞茨拉斐爾分崩離析的神智，前權天使顫抖開口。  


_I turned it over_

_but I can’t escape_

匕首劃開克羅利的喉嚨，深紅色的流體瀑布一樣飛濺出來。亞茨拉斐爾慘叫。他的臉上是濕的，手上也是，黏呼呼的，沾到舌頭是鹹的。克羅利逐漸癱軟的屍體背後睜著他紫羅蘭的冰冷瞳孔。  


_I turned it over_

_I turned it over_

亞茨拉斐爾摀住自己眼睛。惡魔的黑羊角從奶油色鬈髮竄出頭。

* * *

所有人會告訴你的是：血染過的污漬是個禁忌，再也洗不掉的。

十年之後惡魔離開孤獨待了十年的牢房，留下起碼十來具屍體(哈斯塔除了臉皮身上沒有一個地方完好。眼珠不屬於臉皮)。地獄炸了鍋，忙碌指揮的地獄王子別西卜沒有注意到人間一家快遞公司遭竊，原本和天秤、王冠放在一塊的火焰劍不見蹤影。宇宙中某個角落，亞茨拉斐爾漠然甩了甩被劍上殘餘神聖氣質燙得起水泡的手，打量眼前經過改造，燃燒地獄火的短劍。

十年前天使劃開克羅利的喉嚨，是時候血債血還了。


	2. Crowley

所有人會告訴你的是：血染過的污漬是個禁忌，再也洗不掉的。

他們沒告訴你的是：橘色木棉花會結出絨白的棉絮。

_I don’t want them to know the secret_

_I don’t want them to know the way I loved you_

位階不明的天使，從一被創造出來就不知所歸。前十年他被分派在加百列手下，沒有見過其他同事。但是自從天使長某次前往人間與別西卜洽談，翅膀半殘的由別西卜和米歇爾護送回來，他便被分派到大辦公室，和其他低階天使一起工作。

也好。他一直在想，始終在想某件事。有時思緒會化為實質的疼痛鑽在太陽穴，拼命想脫逃。只是他從來不能說，無論是過往的六千年或是就近的十五年。綁住他舌頭的是不一樣的原因。

克羅利放棄訴說了。反正，真正需要聽見的「他」早已消散無影。  


_How can I say this without breaking_

_How can I say this without turning over_

最令他不能忍受──令他散發出大多數天使都無法理解的憂鬱──的是，他清楚的記得那一天。

他和亞茨拉斐爾應該去麗茲那一天。

他和亞茨拉斐爾要散步到公園餵鴨子那一天。

他目睹亞茨拉斐爾被活生生拖進地獄那天。

他身為惡魔的最後一天。  


加百列甚至懶得綁住他。畫了封印看克羅利在地板打滾掙扎。天使長自己站旁邊笑。  


_I loved, and I loved, and I lost you_

伊甸園的大蛇被迫現出原形，黑鱗紅腹，神恩像是要把他煮熟一樣，柔軟的蛇鱗焦黑掉落。扭動只是讓傷口燒傷。  


_I loved and I loved _

_and I lost you_

「作為萬惡不赦的惡魔，原罪的罪魁禍首，私下勾引天使夥同違反神的旨意，你怎麼想不到會有這天呢？」克羅利抽搐躺在地上，亞茨拉斐爾最喜歡以溫暖手指撫過的蛇頂焦黑，肉烙得生出燒焦味。  


_I loved _

_and I loved_

_and I lost you_

「不過誰想得到我們派在人間辛苦駐守的天使竟然是個對惡魔有……扭曲慾望的傢伙。」克羅利幾乎聽不見自己的心跳，加百列冷酷的字句清楚撞上耳膜。「早些年我們還打算頒給他一面勳章表揚他的多年辛勞。這狼心狗肺的傢伙。喔不，順從天主的動物都比這個叛徒好多了。」天使長停下腳步，臉上笑容未減一分燦爛。「你知道地獄打算對他做什麼嗎？」  


_And it hurts like Hell_

「別西卜表示他很想要知道祂的蒼蠅對天使的血有什麼反應。或許等實驗結束後，他們會把那個叛徒的翅膀割下來做紀念。畢竟天堂最髒的垃圾都比地獄乾淨多了。」  


「看來他會消失的比你痛苦呢……你說是不是，克蠕利？」  


克羅利毀損的肉軀爆裂開，化為肉塊。他自己，作為惡魔本體的存在被整片光海淹沒。克羅利在消逝和存在那條線，輕輕一推就會化為塵霧，無形於陽光和早晨第一道風。他不斷上升(方位並不重要。重要的是灰塵輕盈般的飛翔)。他不知道是否過量的痛苦搞砸了他的感官，竟然感覺如此……自在。

這是他感覺到的，但不是_對_的感覺。亞茨拉斐爾一定會笑笑，拍著他的肩膀。或者頭髮。最親愛的，你又再胡亂說著什麼呢？

像是三月的陽光浸著百合花潔淨柔軟的髮、膚蘋果西洋梨李甜杏桃_古龍水_舊書頁的香味羊皮紙泛黃脆薄_圓潤不是肥胖_灰色叢林的白色熊聰明的混帳梅洛染紅唇瓣牡蠣鮮美

手

克羅利抖了抖。如果還有喉嚨此刻他已哽咽。

夏土般溫暖的手。  


惡魔或者曾是惡魔的克羅利看見了神(端看你認為靈魂要如何_看見_)祂巨大明亮並非以人形出現淺灰色樹幹平滑盛開花朵般的火焰(可能是眼睛這時候克羅利已經分辨不清)人類看見的話會相信他們注視著壯碩的木棉樹。

_「你不再是拉斐爾了，」_祂表達，不是說──神或植物並不那樣溝通。(克羅利可以在片段和片段中釐出停頓了，這令他害怕)

「你讓惡魔殺了亞茨拉斐爾。」

_「世界上再也沒有一位名為亞茨拉斐爾的權天使。」_

「一個嶄新的，沒有名字的惡魔──」

祂不像從前克羅利提問時只是笑笑。負面，深沉，帶有同情的表達從葉尖流露出來。

_「沒有。」_

「求求你殺了我摧毀我，讓我到他去的地方。」

_「你這些請求，」_克羅利不確定是自己錯覺或者神開始使用雌性人類的聲音。_「彼此矛盾。」_

「母親大人，您當初判我墮天時可沒有先辯論邏輯呀。」

火焰渦漩，淺灰色的樹幹成為手臂旋轉。橘黃色的火吞噬了他。熾熱的橘黃色火焰──

他站在亞茨拉斐爾的書店內。

牆上的老爺鐘響起。十二點，十二下。

克羅利看不見他的天使，也看不見自己。

熟悉的書桌上有本書，銀箔書籤夾著。

他最後的記憶是伸手觸碰。  


克羅利墮天前是天使長拉斐爾。如今被變回天使也不再是拉斐爾。加百列沒料到克羅利會活下來，克羅利也不打算告訴他自己口袋裡有一支筆，沒有其他天使在場時看起來就像一條蛇。

他不確定自己還有沒有心臟但他疼痛著。他曾經試圖闖出天堂回到人間但是被攔下。米歇爾告訴他要是工作表現良好他可能有機會被派到人間。克羅利相信這並非出於仁慈，而是因為一名被稱為「天使屠手」的瘋狂惡魔。

他忍耐著。受不了的時候，就讀那本他從加百列辦公室偷回來的書，神讓他從書店帶回來的那本。

_我會去燒壺水泡茶。_

_還要洗頭，接下來呢，_

_睡一覺忘掉這一切。_

_你來了真好，因為那裡好冷，_

_而他只躺在一個塑膠睡袋裡，_

_他，我指的是那個倒楣鬼。_

_我會燒星期四，洗茶，_

_我們的名字再尋常不過了——_

喔不，他才沒有人類那樣脆弱到語無倫次。

克羅利的目標很簡單：到人間，消滅把亞茨拉斐爾拖進地獄的那群惡魔，任務完成還活著的話自殺。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附上那首詩的翻譯文(來自博客來對於辛波絲卡詩集的介紹)
> 
> **認領 辛波絲卡**
> 
> 你來了真好——她說，  
星期四的墜機事件你聽說了嗎？  
他們來看我  
就是為了這事。  
據說他在乘客名單上。  
那又怎麼樣？說不定他改變主意。  
他們給了我一些藥丸，怕我崩潰。  
然後給我看一個我認不得是誰的人。  
全身燒得焦黑，除了一隻手，  
一塊襯衫碎片，一只手錶，一枚婚戒。  
我很氣，因為那鐵定不是他。  
他不會那樣對我的，以那副模樣。  
那樣的襯衫店裡到處都是。  
那手錶是普通款。  
戒指上我們的名字  
再尋常不過了。  
你來了真好。坐到我身邊來。  
他的確應該星期四回來。  
但今年還有好多個星期四。  
我會去燒壺水泡茶。  
還要洗頭，接下來呢，  
睡一覺忘掉這一切。  
你來了真好，因為那裡好冷，  
而他只躺在一個塑膠睡袋裡，  
他，我指的是那個倒楣鬼。  
我會燒星期四，洗茶，  
我們的名字再尋常不過了——


	3. Demon Hunter ‧ Angel Slayer

_或許有一位曾是惡魔的天使能告訴你：皇冠般沉重斑斕的木棉花結的是雪白的棉絮。_

像故事最初的開頭一樣。天使遇見了惡魔。烏雲擰出雨。

不一樣的是此時我們的主角是一位消瘦、神色漠然、灰白襯衫的惡魔，一名紅髮，珍珠耳環，琥珀色眼睛瞪大的天使。

「亞茨拉斐爾？」

_錯了_。惡魔晃著匕首，語調平板就和_天堂派你這種弱雞來消滅我嗎_一樣。

「不，天使，你不認得了嗎？我是克羅利──」

_my dear boy_。克羅利流下淚來。擁抱中帶有灰燼、玫瑰、絕望的味道，這比酒醉還美好。「亞茨──」

他咳出血來。

_少用這個騙我了。我的克羅利早就死了，_你們_天堂動手的。_惡魔拔出匕首，在天使心臟的位置又是準確一刀。

血。

_或許有一位曾是惡魔的天使能告訴你：皇冠般沉重斑斕的木棉花結的是雪白的棉絮。_

_但沒有人記得告訴你，木棉的籽漆黑，有毒。_

_喔，不會，不會死人的。_

_只不過讓你疼痛。_

_只不過。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝各位對於這份辣雞投以目光，還請大家到ig上支持masao大大！  
之後會有一篇Soft (A Love Story in Three Bites)的授權翻譯，感興趣的話還請記得觀看！


End file.
